


Do Not Disturb

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [4]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Come Shot, M/M, Smut, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 09:35:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19903591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: You Me At Six win an award, and Matt and Max celebrate... With some help.





	Do Not Disturb

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Do Not Disturb by Halestorm  
> Dedicated to: Cori and Teya for giving me this idea  
> POSTING ON A SUNDAY BECAUSE IT'S THE LORD'S DAY AND THE LORD CAN EAT MY ASS RIGHT NOW.

**_narrative_ **

Max can’t believe it - they won. He’s had so many drinks that he can’t even recall what the name of the awards ceremony is or who the top sponsors are, and the adrenaline of winning isn’t helping sober him up at all. As soon as they get off of the stage and back to their white clothed table, Max realizes that he’s been smiling for the past ten minutes and he’s also pretty sure he’s not going to stop smiling till the next morning when he’s in hangover/hangover recovery mode. 

“I can’t fucking believe it!” Max turns to see Matt’s face, and his boyfriend is also grinning ear to ear and even though they haven’t told anyone aside from the guys and there’s cameras everywhere, Max grabs Matt’s face and smashes their faces together. It’s not exactly a proper kiss - there’s way too much alcohol in their systems to do anything properly - but Max is absolutely elated and could care less.

As they separate, they can hear someone (probably Josh, since he’s quite far gone as well) wolf-whistle, and a few cameras flash and click nearby. Max decides he’ll deal with the repercussions of making out with his secret sort-of boyfriend in a public place later. 

The rest of the night seems to fly by. A few of their friends win some awards too, and Matt and Max hold hands underneath the table for the rest of the time. As soon as the lights start to come up, their manager starts hustling them out of the venue and to their cars. They’ve managed to score some nice hotel rooms and an extra day in the states for sightseeing, meaning no early flights, and on top of winning, everyone’s pretty happy.

Max and Matt get a car to themselves (it seems someone tipped off management about their relationship). As soon as they’re in the backseat and the screen between them and the driver is rolled up, Matt starts rubbing the inside of Max’s thigh and kissing at his neck and  _ fuck _ even with all the alcohol in his system, Max is suddenly uncomfortably hard. Matt notices this. 

“Can’t wait to celebrate with you.” He whispers in Max’s ear, smirking as Max squirms around. 

“Matt, oh my Go- Christ, fuck.” Max whines as Matt teases the uncomfortable bulge in his suit pants. He bucks his hips up, making a little noise in the back of his throat. Matt slaps the inside of his thigh.

“Be patient.” 

Max whimpers. The car lurches a little, and the engine shuts off. Once they’re out of the car and in the hotel elevator, Matt returns to his methodical torture. He keeps kissing and biting at Max’s neck, grinding against him. Just as the elevator doors are about to close, Matt hits the ‘open’ button as Dan Flint sprints towards the closing doors, and Max has never felt so humiliated in his life. There’s no artfully adjusting his dress pants to conceal his hard on, which Dan notices.

“Excited about winning, I see,” he comments. Max blushes as Matt starts to move against him again.

“You ever thought about having a threesome, Max?” Matt asks. 

Max blushes again, nodding timidly. Matt, of course, knows the answer, but teasing Max in front of Dan is seeming to have the right effect on him.

“With who?” Matt plies, teasing Max’s aching cock through his pants.

“You,” Max gasps, Matt pulling his hair and wrenching his head in Dan’s direction. “And Dan.”

“You wanna help me put this slut in his place?” 

Dan doesn’t answer, he just slides over and kisses Max, hand masking Matt’s and squeezing. The elevator stops and the three men detangle, heading to Matt and Max’s room. As soon as the door is closed behind them, Matt strips Max and then himself, while Dan does the same.

“On the bed, ass up.” Matt orders, spanking Max as he crawls onto the bed, getting on all fours.

“You want his mouth?” Matt offers, walking towards the bed. Dan shrugs and nods, walking around the other side and standing in front of Max. With one hand in Max’s hair and the other on his cock, Dan traces the tip around Max’s lips, coating them in precum. 

Max opens his mouth, getting Dan’s head in his mouth as Matt pushes into him. The force from his thrust forces Dan’s cock down Max’s throat as he moans, Matt shifting around and trying to find his prostate. After a few unsuccessful angle changes, he finally hits it dead-on, and Max chokes around Dan’s dick. Both of Dan’s hands knot in Max’s sweaty hair, holding him in place as Dan dicks into his mouth while Matt roughly thrusts into him.

Max moans around Dan’s cock, trying to push back into Matt’s thrusts and bob down on Dan’s dick. The two notice his squirming and still, watching Max fuck himself between their cocks. Matt growls. 

“Oh, fuck,” Dan sighs, hips jerking erratically. He’s already close, and from the faces Matt’s making, he’s pretty sure the other man is as well.

After a few more thrusts and Max’s tongue running over Dan’s slit, he pulls out and messily fists his cock, cumming all over Max’s face with a low groan. Matt pulls out and flips Max over, pushing his thighs apart and thrusting into him again. Max makes a noise akin to a howl as his boyfriend’s nails dig into his thighs. Matt is hitting his spot dead on and Max is panting and moaning and suddenly Matt pulls out. 

Max whines, kicking his legs a little. Matt just rolls his eyes, crawling over Max and straddling his chest. He pulls Max’s hair, tugging his head back and cumming on his face, his load falling on top of Dan’s. Max licks his lips, tasting the two together. Matt uses his thumb to wipe some of the cum off of Max’s face, using it as lube as he quickly jerks Max off. Max whines, dicking up into Matt’s fist and cumming hard. After he cums, Max passes out, exhausted. 

“Can you get me a wet washcloth?” Matt asks. Dan nods, padding over to the bathroom and taking a washcloth from the towel rack. Matt uses it to clean Max’s face. Once he’s done, he presses a soft, chaste kiss to Max’s forehead.

Dan just watches, laying on the bed and too lazy to move again. The three all fall asleep, limbs tangled together.


End file.
